


A Dead Killers Slut

by JongDinoKwan



Series: EXO Horror/Evil Au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempted Murder, Blood Kink, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Breathplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, Kyungsoo is evil, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Physical Abuse, Poltergeists, Psychopath, Rape, Suicide Notes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongDinoKwan/pseuds/JongDinoKwan
Summary: Jongdae inherited the family old manor, but theres more to the house than just the pretty exterior, which he soon learns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my goodness! it is currently 2:31 am where I live. This is not my first Fanfic but it is my first on this website, in this fandom, and on this genre. So please bear with me, I'm fairly new to kpop and EXO, but wanted to write this anyway. feel free to leave any constructive criticism. Lol, anyway writing this chapter took me about 3 days because I changed it so much and I lost like half of it. I hope ya'll enjoy! and thank you for reading!

Jongdae had always known that there was something off about the old family manor, it had always given him off vibes. Ever since he was a child, he would hear loud steps in the dead of night, when everyone would be sleeping. One time when he was 10 years old he was walking down the grand stairs, a strong force pushed him. He ended at the foot of the stairs, the last thing he saw before blacking out was the silhouette of a man. Jongdae was found by his mother surrounded by a pool of his blood, he had fractured the back of his skull. He was in the hospital for a week. 8 years later almost 9, he had successfully graduated high school, studied business, and had his own successful Tumblr blog and Youtube channel which brought in a prosperous amount of money, Jongdae didn't have the need to work a single day in his life, his family owned one of the biggest music labels in the world.

On January 15th he received a letter to his apartment, informing him that his grandfather had passed away and had left him the family manor, every single penny in his bank account, and to his father the Music label. After his grandfather's attorney read the will to him and his parents. After the reading of the will the attorney, named Minseok, informed him that he had to travel to the small town where the manor was located and decided if the remodeling that his grandfather had done for him meet his taste. to say he was confused was an understatement, he was shocked. he couldn't believe his sweet grandfather had remodeled the manor so that he would be comfortable, once he moved in. The next couple of weeks were a little hectic; getting everything from his apartment shipped to the manor, figuring out what you need for a house, buying a new bed, shipping his cars there, etc. To say that Jongdae was stressed was an understatement, he was exhausted, fatigued even.

The day that Dae got to finally move was March 13th, it had taken a while to make sure everything was running smoothly and to clear the road up to the Manor. It had been a 12-hour drive from Seoul to Minsera (Authors note: Minsera is a fake town, I don't really know Korean geography). Minsera is a tiny little town seating at the foot of the mountains, to get to the manor, you had to drive up 5 hours, the nearest place to the manor; was a pretty modern gas station about 20 minutes from, and a Walmart about 35 minutes. The manor its self-was very isolated, a one-way road leading up to it. He heard from Minseok, that the house was surrounded by a thick forest. Jongdae didn't really want to move into the manor, he absolutely hates that place some of the worse times of his life happened in that place; from fracturing his skull, the night terrors, the sightings, to the pale man that apparently he could only see.

The moment Jongdae set foot inside the manor, a chill ran down his spine, the room felt as if it had dropped a couple degrees. it took a lot of self-control, not to run back out to his car and drive back to the city. signing he walked outside and grabbed his bags from the trunk of the car, before parking his Audi a6, next to his black Jeep Compas, his parents had gone overboard and bought him 3 of the best SUVs for the snow, so his garage consist of the Jeep Compass, a Mazda cx-5, a Volvo xc60, and his Audi a6. He was irritated when they replaced his other cars, but then he understood their worries, their only child was going to go live up in the snowy mountains alone, to the place that almost got him killed. Closing the garage door, he walked inside the house and headed upstairs, to his room.

Once in his room, the master bedroom, he walked into the gigantic closet and started to unpack the clothes he had brought with him. Taking off this heavy snow jacket, he hung it in the jacket section of the closet. walking out of his room, he looked for the climate control of the house and set it to 67 degrees, it was negative 20 degrees outside. pulling out his phone he synced the climate control to his phone. looking through his notifications, he saw he had a few text from his Eomma saying to call her once he got to the house.

Hello?" answered his mother's soothing voice.

"hi eomma!" he happily chirped.

"Hi Dae, how was the drive?" she questioned.

" it was alright ma, it was boring but it was alright" he answered as he made his way down the grand stairs and into the kitchen, his hunger was starting to make his stomach grumble.

"that's good sweety, did you eat anything?" she questioned.

"no ma, I'm making myself some food right now" he truthfully answered, as he started to pull the ingredients for a grilled cheese.

"Well Dae, your father and I have to head out for the annual gala, your father says hello" she chirped, as he heard her shuffle around.

"Okay Eomma, tell Appa I say hello, I love you guys be careful, I'll call you guys tomorrow," he said as he finished making his sandwich.

"Bye sweety, We love you too" she replied, before hanging up.

After eating his sandwich, he headed back upstairs and started to draw a hot bath. Waling into the walk-in closet, he picked out a pair of gray sweats, and a loose white long sleeve t-shirt. walking out of the closet, he walked into the ensuite bathroom and sat his clothes on the counter, before walking into the toiletry closet to grab some bath oils and soaks. Once the colossal bathtub was filled, he put in some jasmine and lavender oil in the waters, along with some nourishing bath salts. getting a robe, he stripped off his dirty clothes and put them in the hamper. Grabbing his phone, he connected to the wireless stereo system, that ran through the manor.

Praying by Kesha started to play throughout the manor, the sound of the beginning piano keys, started to soothe him, as he sunk into the scolding hot water, looked at the misty water, and started to think. He started to remember that horrible night. The memories that once haunted him, were nothing more than bad memories now. It had been Mach 1st of 2015, he had been 15 at the time when it happened; his boyfriend of a year and a half forced him to his knees, and shoved his cock in Jongdae's mouth, thrusting in and out until his vision got blurry and almost all fight left him, right before he passed out the bastard ejaculated on his face and threw him on his back on top of his bed, before stripping him of his pants and underwear. Jongdae managed to kick the bastard in the face before making a mad dash for the door, he almost made it, keyword almost. The bastard caught him by the hair before dragging him back to the bed. The moment that the bastard got in between his legs, he forced himself in Jongdae, then started to thrust animalistic in and out. Almost all fight left Jongdae's body, he was powerless to someone he thought that he could trust, he had tried everything he could. He just laid there limp screaming for some to come rescue him. And then his rescuer did come, his mother, screamed his name in worry, while banging on the locked door. Gathering whatever fight he had in him, he looked for something that he could use as a weapon. He spotted the chord of his lamp at arms reach, gathering courage, he yanked at the cord, and in a second smashed the lamp on the bastards head, effectively knocking him out. pushing the limp body off him, he shivered, as the shift of gravity made the bastards body fluids slide down his leg. Pulling the bed covers off and over his shoulders, he walked towards the door, where on the other side he would hear his mother sobbing, and screaming for her baby to please be okay and for someone to please open the door. Mustering whatever little strength he had in him, he pushed his dresser away from the double doors and opened them. His mother was standing in front of him, her usually neat hair was a mess, her makeup was smudged, her shoes nowhere to be seen, her clothes were a mess. Taking a look at him, she collapsed, finally putting together the pieces of what had happened to her child behind the closed doors. He collapsed right along with her, his mother took him in her arms, as the tears started to flow, and the wails left his body. His mind, finally analyzing the information that was receiving. After that day, his parents moved houses, he was talking to a therapist 4 out of the 7 days of the week, he was homeschooled, his parents made him take upon mixed martial classed so that he could defend himself. By the time he finally turned 18, he had successfully closed that chapter in his life, the depressing and anxiety were almost undetectable.

Sighing, he tiredly smiled to himself, the past few years of his life were tiresome. He knew that if he would have had the supporting and loving parents that he had, he would still be here on this earth. He was better because of them and he was grateful, of how resilient he is, he knew if someone else were in his shoes, they wouldn't have recovered in the way that he did. Submerging completely under the now warm water, he let out the air out of his lungs and stayed put for a few seconds before emerging back to the surface to take a breath. Grabbing his towel, he dried himself off before slipping on his sweats and t-shirt, drying his hair, he walked back to his bed and dumped his towel in the hamper, before slithering under the warm covers, and plugged in his phone. He laid still for a few minutes before he turned on his left side, and was face to face with a familiar man. He made eye contact with the man in his bed, for a few seconds before studying his face, he noticed that the man's face had freckles, very light ones, they almost blended with his light tan complexion (A/N: I'm kinda using the look from the Ko Ko Bop MV, he did indeed have freckles in that MV, I suck at descriptions btw, if need for reference just look up Do Kyungsoo freckles), thick pouty pinkish lips, dark brown eyes that held danger in them, an set of nicely fitting eyebrows, and a light brownish-strawberry blonde hair (A/N I'm so sorry if it's inaccurate, but that's what it looks like to me). Blinking slowly, he made eye contact with the man once again, he looked kinda translucid but, Jongdae knew that if he reached up to touch him he could. blinking sleepily, he smuggled his pillow and slowly drifted to sleep, as if he wasn't sharing his bed with one of the most dangerous, people in the world, a serial killer. Someone who was the literal definition of wicked, some who had almost been erased from history by the Korean government. He was sharing a bed with Do Kyungsoo, a long-dead monster. as he was almost consumed by sleep he heard Kyungsoo say " I can't wait to wreck you sweetheart" as he started to run his hands trough Jongdae's hair, helping him drift into a deeper sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like died, I have so many ideas, and ill be coming out with another book tomorrow(maybe), which involves; Exo, Bts, Got7 and Monsta X + the mafia au. it's more like a series... but ill explain it tomorrow (maybe). so look out for that. and I'll update this every two weeks to once a week.

Jung Kyungsoo was born January 12, 1910, when he was 3 years old, his mother blew her brains out in his room while he peacefully slept. When he was 6 years old his father pushed him down the stairs. At the age 9, his father let all kinds of men have his way with him. When he was 12, his father sold him to a brothel. At the age 15, Kyungsoo attempted suicide for the first time. At the age of 18, almost 19 he bought his freedom from the brothel, with his new freedom he moved to a small town near what would become Seoul, a small town named Minsera. Having moved to Minsera, he changed his Last name to Do, he started he went to school, got his education, and soon enough he was adored by the people of the small town. December 17 of 1932, Kyungsoo was in Seoul he was in town looking for some jewelry when a mugger pulled him into a dark alley and held a rusty knife up to his neck.

"give all your money and maybe I won't kill you" growled the mugger while trying to intimidate Kyungsoo.

"I don't have anything you low life" Kyungsoo spat on the man's face. The man pushed him against a wall and pressed the knife to his throat, Kyungsoo smirked " what? you think you scare me? I have seen the worst of the worst, you don't scare me, sweetheart"

"Oh really?" the man sneered, pressing the knife, drawing up blood in the process, failing to notice Kyungsoo pulling out a pocket knife. 

"really" Kyungsoo smirked again, before stabbing the man in the neck, " when mugging some, make sure they are not armed" The first thing that Kyungsoo was taught in the brothel by his nonnas was to defend himself. Kyungsoo watched the man drop to the ground, he was rapidly bleeding out and choking in his own blood. Stepping over the man Kyungsoo grabbed his Knife and continued shopping like nothing happened, he felt no remorse. In fact, he felt more powerful than ever, a feeling he craved.

By June of 1933, Kyungsoo had successfully Killed 17 men and rapped 9 of those. He liked to be in control, he liked to see strong men scream, cry and beg for mercy under him as he once did. He often would kill sexual predators, rapist, brothel owners, people that thought that just because they had some sort of power over others they could get away with anything. He would often go into town dressed in provocative clothes to attract the attention of men, once he had their attention he would make them follow him into a dark ally before using a bat to knock them unconscious and shoved them in the trunk of his car. at the age of 23 years old Kyungsoo was 5'8" with built that at first sight, you wouldn't notice the highly defined muscles. After loading his victims he would drive to his Manor where he would tie them down and "prep" them for the pain that was to come. When I say prep, I don't mean the nice prepping couples do, I mean that he would hose them down with cold water before waking them up. After waking up his victims he would unbutton his pants before rolling on a condom, and rape ins victims, just to hear the pained screams. once we would rape them, he would torture them in different ways; pulling out teeth, snapping bones one by one, pulling out nails, ripping hair out, cutting tongues out, popping eyeballs out of their sockets, waterboarding, Chinese water torture, all kinds of evil. Before ending his victim's lives he would carb a "D.O." into his victim's chest before, snapping their necks and dumping the corps in at the steps of the police station. 

On January 10 of 1934, one of his victims managed to survive. He began a plan, he dug a 10-foot deep hole in the woods behind the house, close to the river, a 7 by 10-foot hole, set up by a structure that would fall which fall with the pull of a chord. On the 11th he wrote a suicide note, admitting to the murders, he hid all of his personal records in a box before hiding it in the basement, he took all of his money out of the bank and gave it to Park Chanyeol, someone who had the same past as Kyungsoo, but had turned into an honest man, and had built an orphanage. Chanyeol had always known what Kyungsoo had done and yet he never judged him, instead, he would welcome Kyungsoo with open arms and give him the love his parents neglected him. On the morning of the 12, he dressed in comfortable clothes, ate breakfast, and then walked into the woods and stepped into the hole, wrapped the cord around his wrist.

The sound of a gunshot sent the police officers running into the woods, after searching the woods for months they gave up looking, the dogs came up with nothing. It was like Do Kyungsoo banished into thin air, nothing came up, the only trace that he was real was the suicide note and the corpses he left behind. 20 years later, the manor was finally bought by a man of the name Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin was a strange man, he bought the house in his mid-20s and shared it with his young wife. The strange part about him was, his split personality; sometimes he was sweet to his wife and sometimes he would bring home prostitutes, and forced his wife to watch as he had sex with them before killing them and smearing the blood on his wife's face. The first killing woke Kyungsoo of his limbo and boy he was raging, for the first time since he took his first breath he had been at peace, he felt nothing, and then he started getting restless.

Well you see, when Kyungsoo committed suicide his soul stretched through the property, making it dormant. It darkened the forest and everything it touched. For 20 years a malignant force dormant, weak and harmless. Kyungsoo's ming was in a limbo, it was just blank, nothingness engulfing his mind and he liked it, there was no bloodlust, no thirst for power, it was just nothing and it was a bliss. When the Kims moved into the manner Jongin's dark soul feed Kyungsoo's dormant one, almost snapping it out its peaceful limbo. The second Jongin set foot on the property, Kyungsoo's mind became more aware. five years passed before Jongin slaughtered his first victim, Kyungsoo's limbo shattered and his spirit body appeared above the hole where his body rests. Kyungsoo watched Jongin bring victims home every Thursday for years, his soul was becoming darker and angrier with every victim's death. With each death in the house, Kyungsoo gained more power; he could move things, lift inanimate objects, break things, and become visible. The night that Jongin made his last kill was the Kyungsoo obtained a solid form.

It had been a full moon, a scream was heard throughout the manor, Kyungsoo was watching Jongin from the top of the grad stairs, jaw clenched and eyes dark and murderous, it was an unexpected feeling, he began to solidify. It felt as if he was shocked by lightning. With a wide grin, he descended the stairs into the main foyer where Jongin and his wife were. On the floor with her neck slashed laid a young woman with her eyes wide open.

"Oh what a shame, she was beautiful" Exclaimed Kyungsoo, startling Jongin, and his wife, Krystal.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my property?" raged Jongin as he stepped up to Kyungsoo with a knife, while Krystal hid in the corner.

" Your property? ha! you fool, you think this land belongs to you?" taunted Kyngsoo as he stepped up to the knife Jongin was holding, smirking when it went through his neck and black blood came out.

"Wh-who a-are? w-what a-aa-re you?" stuttered Jongin, letting go of the knife, where it stuck to Kyungsoo's neck, and backing up.

"What you're scared now? Well, you see I am Do Kyunsoo, I had this manor built, which makes it mine, I am what you call a ghost, Jongin." snarled Kyunsoo and then turned to Krystal, " Krystal dear how about you run upstairs and stay there until he comes upstairs, wash up too" Krystal bowed to Kyungsoo and ran up the stairs without another word. Kyungsoo turned to Jongin and smirked, as Jongin grabbed a metal vase and tried to defend himself with it. Kyungsoo rolled his shoulders, this is gonna be fun he though and grabbed Jongin by the neck.

"you see Jongin when I was that girls age, I lived in a brothel; I was a prostitute myself, there I learned that the only people that can help you are those who are in the same situation as you, I guess you could say I have a soft spot of prostitutes. and what you've done doesn't settle very well with me" by the time Kyungsoo had finished talking, he had tied Jongin's wrist to the foyers table and pulled his pants to his ankles before tying his legs too. he had used the bloody ropes that Jongin had used to restrain the prostitute. Before Jongin could say something else Kyungsoo shoved three fingers in his mouth and ordered him to suck.

Kyungsoo felt Jongin tense as one of his fingers teased his rim, not waiting for Jonin to relax he shoved a finger in and told him to relax or it would get worse. Adding a second finger he started to scissor his fingers, in a sense he wanted to hurt Jogin but in the other he didn't, he never caused tears to his victims. He knew how much a tear hurts and how long it takes to heal without getting infected, and since he didn't plan on killing Jongin anytime soon, he took his time to prepare his new toy. Once he finally had three fingers in, he spat on his had and jerked himself fully hard before aligning himself with jongin's rim. He had stretched Jongin enough not to cause a tear, but not enough for him to slide in, he wanted Jongin to feel the raw pain. Finally bottoming out, he released a groan, it had been long since he last had done this and it felt amazing; a tight little virgin hole around his cock, a man helpless under his control, and blood everywhere. He started his thrusts small, getting used to the feeling, before picking up into an animal like pace. Jongins screams echoed throughout the manor along with the sound of slapping skin.

Kyungsoo chuckled, as the Jongin's ass clamped down tightly against his dick, and watched the muscles on Jongin's back spasmed as he forced the first orgasm out of him, not slowing down his pace Kyungsoo kept fucking Jongin through his climax. By the time the that Kyungsoo emptied his load into Jongin's still unbelievable tight ass, he had forced four more orgasms out Jongin two of which were dry. Spreading Jongings asscheeks apart he watched his cock slide in and out of the stretched out rim, which was raw angry red color, and saw it clenched around him as it milked him through his orgasm. Pulling out, he watched as his cum, spilled from the abused hole. Untying the now unconscious man, he pulled up his pants and gathered Jongin into his arms, took him up the stairs and left him in the master bedroom.

As the years passed, Jongin and Krystal initiated a family they had two children; Kim Jun-myeon and Kim Baek-hyun. Krystal would take the children out often and Kyungsoo would have his way with Jongin. By the year 1998, Junmyeon was married and had a Kid, Baekhyun has happily married to Buyn Sehun, Krystal had passed away, Jongin had a nurse taking care of him in the manor, and Kyungsoo was pretty much dormant again. On October 27, 2008, Kim Jongdae, son of Kim Junmyeon, was rushed to the hospital with a fractured skull, that day was the day that Kyungsoo awoke again. A sharp pull in his gut shocked him awake and he accidentally pushed Jongdae down the stairs. For eight years he was awake and roaming the land, during those years, he managed to teach himself how to play the piano, guitar, and speak English and learn stuff about the new century he was in. Kim Jongin died on January 14, of old age. And two months later Kyungsoo's new victim moned in. Kyungsoo hadn't felt excitement in a very long time, but seeing Jongdae drift to sleep in next to him, stirred something new and raw almost primal.


	3. authors note

so im back and to be completely honest i don't know what to do with this story. i started this when i was in a very dark place emotionally. i know its been long since i last updated but shit hit the fan, and things got worse for me at home. im not planning on abandoning this work, but i have to rebuild the plot in my head and work out how many chapters i want for this. writing horror is one of the hardest things i've ever done, this work comes from my deepest nightmares, and writing it does take a toll on me. im working on a new chapter right now and i hope it will play well with the story. please let me know about anything you guys want in this story. if anyone wants to help he edit this story or the chapters please let me know because it will make this process way easier.


End file.
